Toni Cipriani
Leon McAffrey, Toshiko Kasen, Yardies, Southside Hoods, Kazuki Kasen, Claude | biznes = właściciel restauracji U Mamuśki | pojazdy = zielona Kuruma oraz Sentinel mafii (III), Leone Sentinel (LCS) | głos = Michael Madsen (III), Danny Mastrogiorgio (LCS) }} Antonio „Toni” Cipriani – główny bohater Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a także drugoplanowa postać w Grand Theft Auto III. Capo Rodziny Leone, „prawa ręka” Salvatore'a, dona rodziny. Historia Przed 1998 Toni jest synem Pani Cipriani oraz nieznanego członka rodziny Leone. Dorastał w domu swoich rodziców w dzielnicy Saint Mark's. W nieznanym czasie został członkiem rodziny Leone. W 1994 roku, na zlecenie dona mafii – Salvatore'a, zabił wysoko postawionego członka innej organizacji, co zmusiło go do opuszczenia miasta. 1998 Cipriani powraca do miasta w roku 1998. Po spotkaniu z Salvatorem zostaje oddany pod komendę Vincenzo Cilliego, który pod nieobecność Toniego zajął wysokie stanowisko w mafii. Od razu zaczął wykonywać na jego zlecenie „brudną robotę” – odwiezienie dilera do Chinatown, zemsta na Sindaccos czy ratunek kilku ludzi Cilliego. Później Toni zostaje wystawiony przez Vincenzo i odmawia dalszej współpracy. W międzyczasie wznawia kontakt z JD-em. Podczas pracy dla O'Toole'a robi dobre wrażenia na mafii Leone poprzez ratunek jej dona, zapobieżenie zniszczeniu kasyna Leone oraz wysadzenie kasyna mafii Sindacco. Po tych wyczynach Toni zaczyna pracować dla samego Salvatore'a. Pomaga mu w „przekonaniu” członków związku zawodowego do umożliwienia dostępu do doków podczas ich strajku. Wykonuje także kilka zadań dla żony Salvatore'a - Marii Latore. Ratuje ją przed policją, porwaniem, agresywnym liderem gangu motocyklowego – Waynem oraz przedawkowaniem narkotyków. W końcu Toni oznajmia Marii, że nie ma pieniędzy, a ona zabrania mu się do siebie zbliżać. W międzyczasie dochodzi również do konfrontacji między Tonim a jego matką. Z powodu nieotrzymania żadnej wiadomości od Toniego podczas jego wyjazdu matka ciągle krytykuje jego charakter i wygląd. Aby jej zaimponować, Toni wykonuje kilka zadań takich jak wzięcie udziału w wyścigu czy zabicie kilku członków Triady. Mimo jego starań matka wciąż jest niezadowolona i nasyła na niego płatnych zabójców, prosząc go, by „umarł jak mężczyzna”. Po załatwieniu spraw z matką oraz Marią wraca do Salvatore'a. Ten prosi go o uczestnictwo w transakcji z Kartelem Kolumbijskim. Mimo jej przerwania przez policję Toniemu udaje się zabrać narkotyki i odwieźć je szefowi. Później Cipriani ratuje Salvatore'a z rąk Sindacco oraz pomaga mu w zemście na nich. Następnie na zlecenie dona śledzi Massimo Toriniego i dowiaduje się o jego powiązaniach z Triadą i Diablos. W końcu uczestniczy w ceremonii mianowania JD-a O'Toole na członka mafii Leone, podczas której ten zostaje zabity przez Mickeya, ponieważ widziano w nim szpiega. Po tych wydarzeniach do Toniego dzwoni Vincenzo, twierdząc, że chce się pogodzić. Spotkanie zorganizowane przez Cilliego okazuje się pułapką. Toni zostaje zaatakowany przez członków mafii Leone uzbrojonych w piły łańcuchowe, odpiera ich atak i zabija wściekłego Vincenzo. Później na zlecenie Salvatore'a broni przed gangiem Diablos Wzgórz Hepburn i odzyskuje pieniądze z wysadzonego przez Triady magazynu w Callahan Point. Następnie pomaga donowi uciec z Portland na Wyspę Staunton, gdy burmistrz - Roger C. Hole - wydaje na niego nakaz aresztowania. Za swoje postępowanie burmistrz zostaje zamordowany. Za ten czyn, poświęcenie dla rodziny oraz dwukrotne uratowanie Salvatore'a Toni zostaje awansowany do stopnia caporegime. thumb|Salvatore awansuje Toniego Świeżo awansowany Toni dostaje telefon od swojej matki, która informuje go, że odwołała płatnych zabójców. Następnie Toni zaczyna pracować dla Donalda Love'a, kandydata na nowego burmistrza miasta, wspieranego przez Salvatore'a. Na jego zlecenie przywozi na „kostnicowe przyjęcie” ciało, zabija przeciwników Love'a, niszczy fabrykę kart do głosowania, ochrania Love'a podczas drogi na publiczne wystąpienie oraz pomaga w podrobieniu kart do głosowania. Wszystkie te wysiłki spełzają na niczym; powiązania Love'a z mafią powodują spadek jego poparcia, sam Love bankrutuje i znika. Toni wykonuje również cztery zlecenia dla dziennikarza pod przykrywką spowiednika – Neda Burnera. Zabija informatora FBI, kradnie teczkę z diamentami, powoduje chaos w mieście i kończy życie czterech gwiazd show-biznesu, które nie chciały udzielić wywiadu gazecie Liberty Tree. Po wykonaniu ostatniej z misji Ned okazuje się wcale nie być księdzem i ucieka ze swojego konfesjonału. W międzyczasie Toni pomaga Salvatore'owi potwierdzić powiązania burmistrza Hole'a z Forellimi oraz ratuje go, gdy zostaje on nakryty podczas szpiegostwa na terenie mafii Forelli. Toni uniemożliwia również zawarcie pokoju pomiędzy rodzinami Forelli i Sindacco poprzez przejęcie kontroli nad autem Pauliego Sindacco oraz zabicie posłańca Forellich. Obie rodziny ponownie zostają wzięte na cel, gdy Toni zaczyna pracować dla skorumpowanego policjanta, Leona McAffreya. Na jego zlecenie zabija wielu członków rodziny Sindacco, pomaga gangowi Yardies przejąć Newport, utrzymać nad nim kontrolę oraz niszczy ciężarówki z uzbrojeniem Mafii Forellich. Po tych wydarzeniach Salvatore Leone zostaje aresztowany i osadzony w więzieniu na Shoreside Vale. W oczekiwaniu na proces zostaje kilkukrotnie odwiedzony przez Toniego, który na jego zlecenie mści się na Forellich poprzez pomoc gangowi Southside Hoods oraz Sindacco poprzez zabicie ich dona Pauliego. Atakuje także Yakuzę – kradnie i niszczy ich czołg. Później Toni poznaje Toshiko Kasen, żonę Kazukiego Kasena, waka-gashiry Yakuzy. Na jej zlecenie Toni powoli wyniszcza jej męża: kradnie dostawę amunicji, niszczy konwoje z pieniędzmi, a w końcu go zabija. Ponownie spotyka się także z Donaldem Lovem, mieszkającym teraz w ruderze w Pike Creek; na jego zlecenie zabija Avery'ego Carringtona i przejmuje jego plany. Morduje także Neda Burnera, posiadającego zdjęcia Toniego, gdy ten zabija tego pierwszego. Obaj uczestniczą potem w drugim „kostnicowym przyjęciu”. Niedługo później Donald wyjawia Toniemu swój plan: polega on na „oczyszczeniu” powierzchni Fortu Staunton, a potem zagospodarowaniu jej według planów Avery'ego. Toniemu udaje się to przy pomocy ładunków wybuchowych 8-Balla. Po tym wydarzeniu Love odzyskuje bogactwo i wprowadza się do willi w Cedar Grove. Zostaje jednak zmuszony do ucieczki z miasta przez Kartel Kolumbijski; Toni pomaga mu w tym. Na końcu gry Toni pomaga Salvatore'owi udaremnić plany mafii sycylijskiej, próbującej porwać burmistrza miasta, zabić Salvatore'a i przejąć kontrolę nad miastem. Do konfrontacji dochodzi na latarni morskiej Portland Rock; Toni zabija Massimo Toriniego, capo mafii sycylijskiej. Burmistrz, Miles O'Donovan, „zgadza się” na współpracę. Tym samym Rodzina Leone odzyskuje władzę w Liberty City. Okres 1998-2001 Po akcji GTA Liberty City Stories Toni kontynuował pracę dla Salvatore'a, a cała rodzina Leone stała się mniej aktywna. Przeprowadził się do domu swojej matki, zaczął pomagać jej w prowadzeniu restauracji. W tym okresie, Toni zmienił się: znacząco przybrał na wadze, obniżył mu się głos, stał się bardziej wybuchowy (złamał rękę klientowi, gdy ten zasugerował, że ziti było zbyt przypieczone[http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/jul2001/story3.html Artykuł w gazecie Liberty Tree: Toni Cipriani: Loves His Momma's Sauce]). Był najbardziej szanowanym członkiem Mafii Leone. 2001 W 2001, Toni zapoznaje się z Claude'em, pracującym wtedy dla Joeya Leone. Na jego zlecenie głównie walczy z Triadą: pomaga zebrać pieniądze za ochronę od chińskiej pralni, niszczy trzy ciężarówki Triady, zabija trzech przywódców tego gangu i niszczy ich fabrykę rybną. Zapoznaje także Claude'a z Salvatore'em. Nieznane są dalsze losy Toniego po śmierci Salvatore'a. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Toni jest protagonistą tej gry, więc występuje w każdej misji. Grand Theft Auto III * Szofer Ciprianiego * Zabierz brudy do pralni (pracodawca) * Haracz (pracodawca, tylko głos) * Salvatore zwołuje naradę (pracodawca) * Triady i troski (pracodawca, tylko głos) * Smażone ryby (pracodawca) Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Toniego jest wymawiane niepoprawnie. Powinno być wymawiane „czipriani”, nie „sipriani”. * W wersji beta GTA III gracz musiał najpierw wykonać wszystkie misje od Toniego, by móc wykonywać misje dla Salvatore'a. * Toni jest jednym z dwóch protagonistów, który zleca misje protagoniście innej gry (w GTA III zleca kilka misji Claude'owi; drugim protagonistą jest Trevor Philips, który zleca misje protagoniście GTA Online). * Jego imię i nazwisko wskazują, że urodził się we Włoszech, nie w AmeryceW USA nieformalnym zwyczajem jest nadawanie amerykańskich imion, np. jeśli rodzice dziecka mają na imię Piotr i Anna i wyjadą na stałe do USA, dadzą swojemu dziecku imię amerykańskie, np. Ray lub Angelica.. Toni ma imię czysto włoskie, więc prawdopodobnie urodził się na terenie Włoch, choć nie ma na to żadnego potwierdzenia w grze. * Toni odbił dla Rodziny Leone Paulie's Revue Bar w 1998 roku, więc w roku 2001 jest tam Sex Club Seven Luigiego Goterelliego, tak jak w 1992 roku. * W GTA III, Toni dzwoni do stacji Chatterbox FM, gdzie skarży się na swoją matkę i prosi prowadzącego stacji – Lazlowa – o radę, jak sobie poradzić z tym problemem. * Toni Cipriani bardzo przypomina niektórymi szczegółami Tony'ego Soprano z serialu Rodzina Soprano. Ich matki są podobne, też nie doceniają swoich synów. * W GTA III wygląda na dużo starszego niż w GTA Liberty City Stories, mimo że zdarzenia z obu gier dzielą jedynie 3 lata. * W Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Maria, Salvatore i jego mama w trakcie zlecania mu misji wspominali, że jest zbyt chudy. Toni najprawdopodobniej „wziął to sobie do serca”, co tłumaczyłoby jego wygląd trzy lata później. * W GTA IV, w niektórych klatkach schodowych są graffiti na ścianach. Można tam zobaczyć imiona głównych postaci gier z uniwersum 3D, razem ze słowami R.I.P. czy we always remember you bro (na zawsze cię zapamiętamy brachu). Jest to Easter Egg, a i możliwe, że potwierdzenie od Rockstar Games, że uniwersum 3D skończyło się definitywnie. * Jest drugim protagonistą w serii, którego rodzina występuje w grze. Pierwszym jest Carl Johnson. * Jest jedynym protagonistą w serii Grand Theft Auto manifestującym swoją religijność. Dowiadujemy się tego z misji L.C. Confidential, w której jego pierwotnym celem było wyspowiadanie się. * W GTA III jego twarz jest niemalże identyczna do twarzy Ray'a Machowskiego. Galeria Plik:Toni Cipriani (LCS).jpg|Toni w 1998 roku Plik:Toni Cipriani (III).jpg|Toni w restauracji U Mamuśki w 2001 roku Plik:Toni Cipriani (III - art).jpg|Artwork Toniego Kategoria:Protagoniści ar:توني سيبرياني de:Antonio Cipriani en:Toni Cipriani es:Toni Cipriani fr:Toni Cipriani hu:Toni Cipriani it:Toni Cipriani pt:Toni Cipriani ro:Toni Cipriani ru:Тони Сиприани tr:Toni Cipriani